Some communication systems employ antenna diversity in which two or more transmit antennas may be used to transmit the same data. This redundant transmission of information may be referred to as diversity gain and may help assure that the information is properly received and decoded at the receiver. In some of these systems, the signals transmitted by the transmit antennas may be generated with independent local oscillators. This may result in uncoupled phase noise at the receiver, which decreases the receiver's ability to accurately decode the received information.